wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tatertat/Wiki Channel Weebly:Guides to Music Artists (Groups Edition)
Hey guys! As you see, there are so many new musical artists! So this special issue will give you the rundown of the latest artists! Starting with the groups of Wiki Records! Check them out! ---- BLONDE First off on the list, the hottest band on the scene at the moment, Blonde. This group consists of Wiki Channel actor & hottie, Tristan Conti, along with his older brother, Rydie Conti (age 21) and older sister, Bella Conti, (age 19). Did you know that Tristan wasn't orignally in the group! OMG! Shocker, right? His sister and brother were at first only a duo. But after years of begging, at the age of 8, they finally let them. And we all glad they agreed to make that decision! Here's a little history rundown! They were first went by the name, Con and were signed to Razor & Tie Records. After doing a couple music video apperances, young Tristan realized how much he loved being on camera & started up his acting career! In 2011, they decided to drop Razor & Tie because they felt like they were going know where with them. After taking a short break to focus on their education. They released their first ever EP, ConMen ''which went better than expected. They started to get noticed by some major record labels. Nickelodeon offered Tristan a huge deal, but they wouldn't accept Rydie and Bella with him. Tristan, being the awesome guy he is, declined the offer because he didn't want to do anything without his family. But soon after Wiki Channel called them in for a meeting. Things changed from their when they officially got signed to Wiki Records.They changed their name & released their first EP out of Wiki Records! That's Blonde for ya! Be sure to purchase their self titled EP, Blonde in stores now! ---- '''Lilly & Abby' Meet the newest duo that is sweeping the nation! We are talking about Lilly & Abby. This group consists of Abby Williams of Life With Twins & Lilly Marsh of James in Hollywood. These girls sweet voices together make them what they are today! You first heard them on Wiki Channel during BEE My Valentine Week singing their hit single, Had Me @ Hello . "The song is about a certain guy...or guys I should say." Lilly spills. "Let's just say when we met them, both of us were speechless. And we are still friends with them to this day. They just don't know that song is about them." she added. Maybe we will find out about these mystery guys later on, but for now we are just going to rock out their newest single. Call It Whatever . "Unlike, Had Me @ Hello, this one is based on a friend's relationship experience. We don't just take our experiences when we are writing songs, we take everyone's. There is a story behind every song" Abby tells us. These makes us love the girls even more! Quick History Rundown: When there were younger, Lilly took on guitar while Abby took keyboard. When they met these girls in 2008 at a commerical set, they quickly connected & became best friends overnight. They released their first EP in 2011, out of CountDown Records, a new and outcoming record label which did pretty well. In 2013, Abby got the part as Taylor Clark in Life With Twins. Soon the girls were stuck with a decision of a lifetime, take a chance and accept the audition offer from Wiki Records or stick with CountDown Records. After given advice from their families and Abby's co-star, Tristan Conti, they went to audition. We are sure glad they did cause they definetely had us @ hello. Be sure to buy both of their singles, avaliable now for purchase! ---- Zander & The Stars Next up in the group list is a band that is up and coming into the scene, Zander Sun & the Stars. With Zander Sun as the frontman, these guys are sure on their way to the top! Let's beginning by introducing the band. We have Zander as the lead singer of the band, but also play guitar & the forever classic ukelele (Cool, right). Then from left to right order from the awesome pic we captured during a rehearsal to left. We have Cole North on bass, Manwella (but he prefers Manny) on drums, Dan on piano & lastly Rogan on backup guitar & other various insturments. These 5 guys slowly making their way to the top. Quick History Rundown: The band happened to form three years ago when Zander was just 15. (Now, he's totally grown into an handsome 18 year old) Two of the members were friends of his, while the other two he meet in theatre class. He decided to bring them together they create this awesome band of theirs. Now that you know all this stuff about them, I bet you can't wait for new hit songs by them! Neither can we! According to our sources at Wiki Records, the band has been in the works of their first offical single. Can't wait to heard it! For now, we are going to enjoy these awesome pics we got of them. ---- ILY Our last group is also a new and upcoming group, but it is made of three girls & they are all sisters. Watch out Blonde and Lilly & Abby, here comes ILY feat. Wiki Channel's own Nicole Martin. They explained that ILY stands for I Love You. What an awesome name! The band also consists of her talented sisters Iyana & Lori Martin. We got a chance to heard all the sisters singing together on DJ Chase's song Tru Blu on the Ready 2 Rock album! And they sound amazing! Now we haven't heard much from them lately but last time we check they were working on some new music. We actually found out some deets on their next single. The group said that is very insprational and can't wait for fans to heard it. And that the music video will premiere on Wiki Channel! Super exciting! Be sure to look out for these girls in the next few weeks! And get the song True Blu off Wiki Channel's Ready 2 Rock Album! ---- Alright, that's a wrap on the groups of Wiki Channel Records! Be sure to check them all out! Be sure to look for the second part of this special edition series where we talk about our solo artists in later Weeblys! Category:Blog posts